United
by Darkmirror9
Summary: Certain high powers have decided that various people should meet... Not only PJO and MR
1. Erasers and Poker

**So, I really hate long authors notes so I won't have them. All I'm saying is that I'll be updating almost every day because I already have 10 chapters typed. So every day (or almost) I'll come on type a little and post a new chapter. And I promise not to beg for reviews but at least a couple would be nice. Also sorry for some short chapters.**

Max POV

"Ugh! I quit!" I yelled and threw my cards down on the table. "I quit! I can't deal with you!" I turned to stalk out of the room.

"Ummmm, what the heck did I do?" he asked, confused.

"Not you, you idiot! _Them_!" I snarled pointing at my head.

"Them?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I've got a not-so-angelic Angel. In. My. Head." I said trying not to flip. You see for those of you lame-os who haven't read the books, I have a Voice. And ... a six -sorry _seven_- year old mind reader that can project thoughts. And they were ruining my poker game with their 'advice'.

"Ohhh. Are those two arguing in your head again?" Fang smirked.

"Yah. Over who's poker advice is better."

"And whose is?"

"Neither. The both EPICLY SUCK!" I groaned as I heard a little voice in my head _**Max!**___ "I'm outta here."

Just then the house phone rang. Yep, we were staying at my ah-mazing mother Valencia Martinez's house.

I raced for the phone and grabbed it right before it went to voicemail.

"Max? Are you and the flock okay?" my mother's concerned voice questioned me.

"Uh yeah. Why?" I was worried; I mean why wouldn't we be?

"You have to leave now! I just saw Erasers walking through town"

"Ok mom. IloveyoubyeseeyouinNewYor-" I was cut off by an awful, blood curdling scream. Angel!

I raced outside. Everyone looked okay.

"Max" she was crying "I just read the Erasers' minds and they don't want to kill us. They want to... Oh Max! They want to experiment on my wings and eyes!" Then she collapsed sobbing.

"Okay guys. Scratch New York." We had been planning on meeting a rich businessman about a contract for the CSM. His name was Mr. Brunner or something. But _what-ehver_! No way!

**Max. You must go and meet him. It is of the utmost importance to you and the flock.**

"Ok guys. Looks like New York is back on."


	2. NYC

I was pissed. As we had entered NYC, I had realized that I had no freaking clue where to go.

_Any ideas voice? _I asked, not expecting an answer. With none forthcoming, I swooped down over what looked to be an empty part of Central Park and the flock followed. As I touched down, Jeb stood up from where he apparently had been lying down waiting for us.

"How the hell did you know exactly where we were?" I exclaimed, utterly shocked, and completely furious.

He smiled, like _I know something you don't!_ and it infuriated me. He was somehow keeping track of us, and this just made me madder. Did he watch us all the time? Did he know about every time me and Fang kissed, or was this something more like my chip?

"That is irrelevant," he said, leaving me wondering if he was answering my unspoken question or if he could read my mind. In my world, that was totally possible. "Just follow me.

Now, call me paranoid, but I didn't quite trust Jeb. Maybe it was the fact that on numerous occasions he had tried to orchestrate my death. Or maybe I was just crazy. Either was possible.

Jeb led us to a restaurant not too far away. I walked in and cursed.

"We have no money, guys," I apologized to the flock who were all looking ravenous.

"Don't worry, Max. You have a prepaid meal," Jeb assured us.

"Even with our appetites? 'Cause I'm sooooo freaking hungry! I could eat just about anything put in front of me. Although I don't think I could stomach guinea pigs. Did you know that in some countries-" Nudge was cut off by Jeb's response.

"This was paid for all you can eat. Now sit down and order."


	3. First meeting

Percy POV  
My day was going just great. And for once I'm not being sarcastic. When I woke up, Annabeth told me we had to meet somebody for lunch. For the morning, all I had to do was train. No monsters, no quests. So, I was becoming suspicious about who the people we were meeting for lunch were. I never had a quiet day.  
I was riding in the camp van with the seven, Nico and Thalia. If Thalia hadn't been at camp, I had a feeling she would have been called for this, seeing as Zeus had arranged this./p  
We pulled up in front of the place, and a man waited outside for us. When we got out of the van, he walked over to us.

"So, you're them. You look better for fitting in, but how would you do if the end of the world came?" he wonders.  
Okay, I'll admit, that really ticked me off.  
"We've saved the world twice. How many times have you?" I challenged.  
"Oh, that wasn't the end of the world. That was stopping world takeovers. Congratulations for that and all, but none of you are ready for the apocalypse. Anything less than what is exactly necessary will die. You aren't... equipped. Now come inside," he said.  
Inside the restaurant, I wondered who we were supposed to be meeting. Nobody looked freaky. The weirdest thing was a table full of kids who were eating massive amounts of food. Like, three or four dishes each.  
The man leading us walked up to the table.  
"Max, the people I wanted you to meet are here," he addressed the table.  
I assumed the dark haired boy, or the tall pale boy was Max. Then the oldest girl stood up.  
"Jeb, I know you're my 'father' and all, but that doesn't mean you can ignore the family I actually like."  
"I-" he was cut off.  
"In fact, I'm not entirely sure you qualify as my father. I mean, biologically you are, but giving your genes to a test tube doesn't exactly count. I only acknowledge one parent anyways."  
"Yeah! Dr. M is the best! She is the greatest cook! Plus Ella-" the African American girl blabbed on until the little blonde boy interrupted her.  
"Shut up Nudge."  
I was really confused, and by the looks of things, so was everybody else.  
Piper stepped forward.  
"Excuse me? Can we sit down and explain this to each other?" She had used charmspeak, and I knew that in a minute, we would be talking.  
"No."  
Us demigods were all taken aback. A little blonde girl we hadn't seen until now stepped out.  
"You guys will tell us who you are first, and if you lie, we leave right away," she spoke in a tone of command that made you want to do what she said.  
_Just explain who you are. It won't be any trouble,_ A voice in my head encouraged. I guess it couldn't hurt. We could take them on if necessary. I didn't point out the obvious, which was that they had no way to tell if we were lying.  
The little girl smirked.  
"Angel! What have I told you! Let people make their own decisions. No influencing them!" The bigger girl said harshly.  
"No, it's okay. We are making our own decisions. We'll tell you." Annabeth said.  
"See. They made their own decisions."  
At the last remark, the group of kids burst out laughing, as if that was a joke.  
"I'll start," Annabeth began. "Do you know Greek mythology?"  
"The hydra," the oldest girl shuddered, as if at a bad memory.  
I was confused, but shook it off.  
"Uhh, yeah. So the gods and goddesses are real. And we are their kids."  
The oldest girl-Max- looked at Angel, who nodded her head.  
WTF?  
"I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom."  
We continued on with the introductions with a few interruptions( God of fire and the forge? Can you make epic explosions? emShut up, Gazzy!/em ZOMG! Godess of beauty!) and finished with Nico.  
"It's all true Max. All of it," Angel said, and I was beginning to think she was less harmless than she looked.  
"Okay. So I guess we owe you an explanation. How about you Fang?" Max said grinning.  
"We're mutant freaks. Our name of choice is Avian American," the dark dude explained looking put out.  
"Except for me! I'm Canine American!"  
I almost fainted. I've seen a lot of things, but a taking black Scottie was not one of them.  
"Fang! Total! You so messed this up!" Max exclaimed. "I'm Maximum Ride, this is Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel.  
What was so special about them?  
"Well," started the little girl. "Max can go on hyper speed, and has gills, Fang can turn invisible and has gills, Iggy can feel colors, see with a white background and make bombs really well, Gazzy can mimic voices, make bombs, and... well, live up to his name. Nudge has major computer hacking stuff, and can attract metal and me, well I can shape shift, I have gills, I can talk to fish, what else, oh yeah! I almost forgot. I can read and control minds! I think that's about it."  
Well, that was a huge bomb to drop.


	4. Begining of the end

Max POV

Oh my effing god. I was going to kill Angel. She had given away all of our secrets to a bunch of teens, who wouldn't know if we were lying! We could have made up some crap story and since they have no mind readers, they never would've known any better.

"Don't forget the best part!" Jeb sounded excited, like a kid showing off their art project.

**_He feels like he is._** Angel told me. That just pissed me off.

"What 'best part'? There is no best part. If by best part you mean the part that almost got us freaking killed by your other 'projects', then you are- actually, I already know how bad you are. You can't do any worse that having your son try to kill his half sister without telling either that they are related!" I flipped.

Then the chaos really started.


	5. WTF?

**First off, to whomever commented saying that the demigods' savings of the world were 'world enders', I just figured that Jeb would be proud of 'his creations' and wouldn't want them to be overshadowed by anyone. Secondly, sorry for the author's note.**

Percy's POV/p

Okay, I have no clue about the others, but I was getting increasingly confused. Killing, brothers, best part?  
"Umm, how about you tell us what's going on here?" I asked, hoping I would get an answer.  
"Max is just pissed off that her 'dad' thinks we belong to him. Come to think of it, I'm not that happy with it myself, but Max is prone to overreacting," the tall guy, I think they said was Iggy responded.  
"Umm, what do you mean he thinks you belong to him?" Annabeth asks.  
" "I do not, in any way think they belong to me! But they might want to show a bit of respect to the guy who created them!" Jeb exclaimed.  
"Created them?!" Annabeth choked out. "What do you mean?"  
"I guess we owe you a bit of an explanation," Max made a face as she said it like she was telling us that she had to share her bedroom with 30ish others. And yes, I do know what that face looks like.  
" "So, Jeb took us from our parents and injected us with avian DNA."  
"Wait, 'avian' as in bird?" Annabeth interrupted.  
"Yes, now let me finish..."


End file.
